I Wish
by DominoTyler
Summary: Tahno is second best when it comes to the Fire Ferrets. He doesn't even have a chance at winning Korra, which is all he really wants.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own the Legend of Korra or the song **_**I Wish _by One Direction_**

I watched her from across the room. It was the annual Pro-Bender's ball and, for the first time since I'd become a pro-bender, I hadn't asked anyone. While many, many people had asked me, despite the fact that I could no longer bend and therefore really wasn't a pro-bender anymore, I couldn't say yes to a single one of them. There was only one girl I wanted as my date, and she hadn't even given me the chance to ask.

...

_He takes your hand_

_I die a little_

_I watch your eyes_

_And I'm in riddles_

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

...

The sad thing was that he wasn't even her first choice. He was second to Mako, who had brought Asami, quite predictably. So she'd settled on Bolin, though they looked like they were both having quite a good time. I figured that by the end of the night they would realise they both liked each other, and then I wouldn't even have a shot at her. Because I was third, maybe fourth or fifth, maybe not even on her list of possible dates. She was beautiful, she was powerful, she was the Avatar. She probably had herds of men asking for her to accompany them to the dance.

Bolin held out his hand and Korra took it, allowing him to pull her in closely. The two began dancing to the song that came from the band. I tried to gauge Korra's feelings. She looked very happy. Whatever. She was never going to look at me like that, anyways.

...

_When you walk by_

_I try to say it_

_But then I freeze_

_And never do it_

...

The song soon ended, and the two danced to another, and then another. Several girls approached, asking if I'd like to dance with them, but I waved them each off. I was busy. Finally, in between one of the songs, Korra said something and Bolin nodded, turning to ask Mako and Asami something, then relaying their information to Korra, who nodded, smiled, and turned in my direction. She began walking over, completely unaware that I was even standing there. She was getting closer to me, and the words I would say as she passed were flickering through my mind. I knew just what I would say, and she would stay and talk with me and -

She passed by and nothing came out. My mouth wouldn't even move. I made a strangled noise as I watched her head towards the drinks table and fill up small stone cups with whatever was in the bowl. Then she used bending to bring all four of the cups over to the table.

...

_My tongue gets tight_

_The words can't trade_

...

She walked right passed me one more time. This time, she noticed me and smiled cautiously. "Hello," she said.

"Hi," I said. My voice sounded so unlike my own. She noticed this.

"Are you enjoying the dance?" she asked me.

"Dance," I said stupidly.

She didn't understand my idiotically relayed question and nodded. "Yeah, the dance. I'm having a lot of fun, actually, but I think we're going to be leaving soon. Well, I'll see you around, alright?"

I nodded, too afraid I might say something else incredibly moronic, and I watched her walk away.

...

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_

_Whenever I'm near you_

...

My breathing returned to normal and my heart beat slowed down as she returned to her friends. Well, as normal as they could be when I was in the same room as her. Because something went crazy with my body whenever I was around her. I couldn't tell you why. Maybe this was what love did to you.

...

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking, _

_Oh how I wish that was me_

...

I blinked as I watched Bolin and Korra resume dancing. Something was different. Bolin seemed a bit more serious, something that was strange to see on his face. Korra seemed to notice this, too. She knew just as well as I did what was about to happen, though she was probably anticipating it, while I, on the other hand, felt as though my insides were being pounded at by an earthbender.

Bolin leaned down - though he was about a year younger than her, he was quite a bit taller - and he kissed her, right on the lips. And she didn't protest.

I felt myself getting angry. Why couldn't she kiss me? I wanted to ask her out. And I would have. Normally I was so confident. But last week...

...

_He looks at you_

_The way that I would_

_Does all the things, I know that I could_

_If only time, could just turn back_

_Cause I got three little words_

_That I've always been dying to tell you_

...

I had been walking purposefully towards the gym, where I know Korra would be training alone while Mako was with his girlfriend and Bolin was out getting them both lunch.

I watched her train for several minutes, trying to work up the courage to do it. I was going to tell her. I was going to ask her to the ball. And I was so certain that she would have come with me. If only I has gone just a little faster.

Because just as I had decided that I had enough confidence to march in and ask her, Bolin returned. And he hadn't been getting lunch - he'd spent probably all he had on flowers and an expensive looking pastry. I hadn't thought to bring anything with me.

I couldn't hear what he said, and though I couldn't hear her reply, I knew just what her answer was when she jumped at him and gave him a huge hug.

I had been too late. And the way he was looking at her, so happy and as if he were already in love with her, I would never be able to do. I could look at her like that. I could bring her thoughtful gifts. But I didn't get the chance.

...

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking, _

_Oh how I wish that was me_

...

They continued to dance, and kissed several more times. I became convinced that they knew my feelings and were trying to get revenge on me for winning the championships or calling them losers or something else. But Korra didn't look at me a single time more while they were dancing.

...

_Feel with my hands on your waist_

_While we dance in the moonlight_

_I wish it was me_

_That you call in your room_

_Cause you wanna say good night_

...

I thought about all of the things that would never happen because I was a wimp and unable to tell her how I feel. She would never dance with me; most certainly never kiss me like that. She wouldn't go for walks with me or send me letters to say goodnight or good morning.

...

_Cause I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

...

I sighed and turned away from the dancing couple, completely dejected, and I left the ball, barely even comprehending that someone was trying to ask me to dance. I just kept going. I couldn't stand this feeling anymore. So I left.

She would never want me. Not when she had Bolin. He was still a bender, still had a purpose. I was useless now. And she'd never want me.

...

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking, _

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

...

Whoa, that was sad. Well, I hope you liked it, Emily! (Aka Kevin-the-platypusbear-strider). Leave me a review if you feel like it! But I can't tell you what to do so bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Happy birthday, ulquihimeforever321! I hope this story makes it a good one for you! ^^  
This is like, a year after "I Wish."  
I don't own The Legend of Korra.

...  
Tahno jumped about a foot in the air when a terrible knocking came at his door. He groaned as he saw he'd knocked his tea over and it had spilled all over the floor. He decided it would have to wait, however, as the knocking continued. Tahno stood up off of his couch and headed to the door. When he opened it, he was more than a little shocked.  
"Korra?" he said slowly. He saw her around occasionally and was still horribly in love with her, but he was sure they hadn't said more than a few sentences to each other since the year before when they'd both been at the Pro-Bending Ball.  
He had most certainly never seen her cry.  
She sniffled. "Tahno?" Her voice broke. "Can I come in, please?"  
Tahno numbly stepped aside, and Korra entered his house. Despite how worried he was, he couldn't help but feel a little giddy at the fact that Korra was standing in his foyer.  
Tahno cleared his throat. "Would you like something to drink?"  
She shook her head, still sniffling. She blushed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. This was very foolish of me."  
Tahno shook his head and ushered her into the living room. "No, no, it's perfectly alright." He gave her a ghost of his old smile. "Uh-vatar."  
Her smile was almost imperceptible.  
Five minutes later, the two were seated on the couch. Tahno handed her a cup of tea.  
"Thanks," she said, sniffling again. She sighed. "I'm so sorry. You know this is nothing like me. I just...I didn't have anyone else to go to."  
"What about your boyfriend?" Tahno asked, trying to keep the spite from his voice.  
She shook her head. "He's the problem right now. I think...I think we broke up."  
Tahno's eyebrows rose. "You think?"  
"I told him I never wanted to see him again," Korra replied, taking a sip of her tea. "It's up to me to apologise, and if I don't, we're broken up. I just don't know if I _want _to apologise."  
"What happened?" Tahno asked, trying to sound casual.  
"Well, you see..."  
Korra explained to him everything that happened in a total of two hours. To Tahno, it sounded as though these problems had been growing since they began dating. It was so deep rooted that he was sure things would probably never be completely right with the two of them.  
"I think you're right in breaking up with him," Tahno said finally. "These problems aren't going to get better."  
She sighed. "I know. It's just that I was _so sure _that he was the one. And now it's all over..."  
Though he didn't want to, Tahno couldn't help but feel anxious, knowing that Korra was up for grabs. And as soon as she was ready, Tahno was pretty sure he was going after her.

Three Months Later

After that night, the two became closer than ever. It was very difficult for Tahno to keep his true feelings completely bottled up, and sometimes he was sure he'd let slip far too much, but Korra was so oblivious that he was safe. Before long, though, Tahno came to realise that Korra seemed to be getting better, to the point where she could mention Bolin without slipping into an agitated silence.  
He knew it was up to him to act.

The two of them were at a carnival together that day, riding all of the scariest new rides called "roller coasters," and doing their best to win the games that were so obviously rigged. Tahno was unusually quiet, as he had something on his mind, something that would, if all went well, change everything, hopefully for the better.  
They were at the very top of the ride called the "Ferris Wheel" when Tahno knew he couldn't keep it inside anymore.  
Instead of speaking, though, Tahno acted. Korra made a comment on how Aang had once told her in the spirit world that all of the stars were the spirits of creatures in the spirit world, and the extra bright stars were the previous Avatars, and that she was curious to know what it was like to be a star. And Tahno kissed her on the cheek.  
"You're a star to me," he said quietly.  
She stared at him a few moments, blinking. Then she smiled. She turned back towards the stars. Tahno watched as they reflected in her eyes.  
Tahno took her gently by the chin and turned her so she was looking him in the eye. "I really mean it," Tahno said, and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. She didn't protest.

A year later, Tahno asked her to marry him and, once again, she didn't protest. Tahno found he wasn't wishing anymore - he had her.


End file.
